


Accused

by RottenFruitz



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Be warned!, not graphic violence but, there are some brief descriptions of flayed skin in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: Jackie makes an accusation.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Accused

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I planned to have this edited way more but I decided I didn't really care all that much. So uh, apologies in advance for any error you come across. ^^'

“I’m sorry,” Henrik mumbled as he peeled bloodied bandages back from raw, still-healing flesh. Muscle tensed and shuddered under his hand as he inspected the wound he’d uncovered. Some layers of skin had been left untouched, so it would heal slowly from the bottom up. Carefully, he picked up some more bandages and rewrapped Jameson’s partially flayed arm. “Well, I don’t think infection is going to set in. All we do now is wait for them to heal up.”

Jameson, who had suddenly found the cobwebbed corner of his wall extremely interesting, nodded faintly.

Henrik moved on to his other arm, then his thighs, and lastly his ribs, carefully taking away the old, bloodied bandaging and replacing them. All these areas had red patches of flesh exposed, cut away by a skilled hand. The doctor could only imagine how sore his friend must be. It was no wonder he’d hardly left his bed since he got back.

Normally, Henrik could trust a patient like Jameson to be fine on his own for a while, but Jameson was a mute and he was no doubt traumatized. As much as he would like to keep an eye on Jackie and Marvin, Jamie needed the attention more. He was hurt in more ways than one, and what if something serious happened? Henrik wouldn’t know. Jamie couldn’t exactly yell, and with everything going on, it would be easy for him to get too distracted to check up on him. That was why his room had become Henrik’s second apartment. His prized coffee machine had been moved from his kitchen to Jameson’s room so he could keep himself awake during long nights. He even had his own mattress in the corner, just below the cobwebs.

Whenever he could, Jameson would politely remind Henrik that he was fine. But Henrik knew better and brushed it off as nonsense every time. He was partially flayed and turned into cushions, and he’d come terrifyingly close to dying; he was  _ not _ fine.

_ Nobody’s fine in this damned house, _ Henrik thought bitterly, sitting back to look over the fresh dressing on Jameson’s wounds.

When he’d first found Marvin sprawled out and unconscious—and missing his arm—in Jameson’s garden, he’d been overjoyed. And so had Jamie. They’d thought he was as sure as dead when he turned up missing. The magician certainly liked his alone time, but not during times like this, and not for a week and a half. All his phone calls went straight to voicemail. There wasn’t a trace of him around any of his favored stomping grounds. His return was a miracle. Henrik had dragged Marvin inside, cleaned up his wounds, and waited eagerly with Jameson for Jackie to get home.

But Jackie wasn’t happy about the news. At least, not for very long.

In fact, he was skeptical. Skeptical and a little angry, like he would’ve preferred it if Marvin had never come back at all.

_ “I don’t believe it, there’s no way Anti just let him go. It’s… suspicious,” _ he’d said.

_ “Are you kidding me? You should know better than anyone how unpredictable Anti is, we can’t know what goes on in his mind. He let Jameson live, maybe he was done torturing Marvin and turned him loose,” _ Henrik had snapped.

Jackie had scowled, first at Henrik, then at Marvin—who was still unconscious on the bed in Jameson’s spare room.  _ “Whatever. You know I’m right. I wouldn’t be surprised if—” _

At that point, Henrik had cut him off, shoved him out the room so he could lay into him (at a reasonable volume, of course).

After that fiasco, the doctor thought that would be the end of it. But, of course, it was naught but wishful thinking. Everything had gotten worse, and it was becoming increasingly clear that Henrik was the only man in this house with his head on straight. (And Henrik wasn’t sure how long it would stay that way.)

Jackie was slipping away from him. And so was Marvin. They weren’t dying or dead, and they hadn’t been kidnapped, but Henrik knew those weren’t the only ways you could lose a brother. Jackie was certain with all his heart that Marvin wasn’t himself, and was hurt by the notion that the logical Henrik von Schneeplestien would  _ dare _ think he was making insane accusations. He’d withdrawn, become quiet and contemptful. Marvin was certain Jackie wanted to kill him and—for reasons Henrik couldn’t pin down—also withdrawn, with the distinction that he was more frazzled and upset than angry.

Henrik had toyed with the idea of cutting Jackie out of their lives for a while now. It would be so easy, things would probably start going back to normal. But at the same time, Jackie’s insistence that there was something wrong with Marvin niggled at him.

At the end of the day, Jackie wanted the best for everyone, and he  _ could _ be right. Marvin could be gone, but even then he couldn’t bring himself to say that casting him out, or god-forbid  _ killing _ him, was the right call. It seemed too cruel, too barbaric—

“Henrik.”

Henrik looked up. Jackie had cracked open Jameson’s door just enough to stick his head and shoulders through. The doctor frowned.  _ “Jackie.” _

“I have to show you something,” Jackie said quietly. He looked a little pale in the face, but at the same time there was a dull, contained anger in his eyes.

“I…” Henrik swallowed, looked between Jameson and Jackie for a second or two, then sighed, “This had better be quick, Jackie.”

Jackie didn’t answer as he left the room.

Henrik apologized to Jameson for having to leave, then followed behind him. Even though he wasn’t in the hall anymore, he knew he’d made a beeline for Marvin’s room. His door, which was on the other side of the bathroom, was left wide open. “Jackie, what is this about?” Henrik asked, “I need to be by Jameson’s side—”

“Sh!” Jackie stepped out of Marvin’s room and hurriedly gestured for Henrik to step in. “Just… get in here and listen. Please?”

Henrik hesitated when he stepped into the doorway and saw Marvin sleeping restlessly on his bed, but he got closer anyway. The magician was whispering something in his sleep.

“—Anti, what are you—not here—I’m trying to… can we not do this now…?”

Whatever conversation he was having, it wasn’t coming all the way through. Henrik could only pick apart bits and pieces, but it was clear who he was talking to.

“You hear it,” Jackie said.

“I do,” Henrik muttered.

There was a long, heavy beat of silence between them.

“No,” Henrik answered firmly.

“He’s a liability, we can’t keep him around!” Jackie snapped, “He’s asleep, we can get it over with—”

“Maybe he is, but you’re suggested we  _ murder _ our friend.  _ Murder him _ , Jackie! Do you understand what you’re saying right now?”

“I understand that Anti took Chase from us, and he’d leap at the opportunity to do something like that again. I understand that Marvin’s not Marvin anymore, and if we leave him alive, it  _ will _ come back to bite us,” Jackie lowered his voice to a whisper, “We can’t just turn him loose, that gives him, it gives Anti, more time to plot against us!”

Henrik moved to stand protectively over Marvin, squared his shoulders, and crossed his arms.  _ “No,”  _ he hissed, “You won’t lay a finger on him. We could be doing exactly what Anti wants us to, killing ourselves like animals, thinking everyone is our enemy!”

“I don’t  _ think _ there’s something wrong, I  _ know _ there’s something wrong! Did you not hear the whispers? He is  _ literally talking to Anti _ . I’m not the crazy one here!”

For the first time since he’d known Jackie, Henrik felt a little scared as he stepped towards him. The anger his friend had been containing had burst out now; he was seething. No, he was worse than that. He was irrational.

_ “Please,” _ Henrik begged, “Don’t hurt him. We can… we can wait until he wakes up and confront him, I’m sure he’d confess! And then we can get the full story and, and…”

“You think he’ll tell the truth, Henrik?” Jackie spat, “He’ll lie and weasel his way out of what he deserves any way he can! We should just get it done now. It’ll be quick, and he won’t feel a thing! It’s not like there’s anyone to notice he’s gone anyway.”

Something about that last statement made Henrik’s blood boil. He lunged forwards, grabbed Jackie by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him forwards until their noses touched.  _ “You will not lay a hand on Marvin, not while I am head of this house, and most certainly not while you’re in this headspace,” _ he spoke in the most threatening snarl he’d ever used in his entire life. When he let go of Jackie, he shoved him back. “Leave.  _ Now. _ I don’t want to see your face in this house again until you’re thinking properly.”

Jackie looked as if he’d been stabbed, and Henrik swore he saw a tear or two roll down his cheeks as he turned and stormed out. A few moments later, the front door opened and shut with a slam that seemed to shake the foundations of the house.

Henrik realized he’d started crying, and leaned against the nearest wall he could find for support as his legs started shaking. God, he hoped he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked this. This'll also probably be up on my Tumblr, fruitycasket, in my fanfic tag. :)


End file.
